Life
by SwanthiefShipper27
Summary: Just some stories on Mel and Joe's life:)
1. The Ceremony

I saw there was not a lot of Melissa & Joey stories, so I decided to write one of my own. I love Mel & Joe! I'm really happy they got married, But to be honest, I'm not a big fan of Dani. I have no clue why they added her in. So, this story will be based upon Mel and Joe's wedding and life after. Dani will not be existing. Enjoy!:)

Mel walks down the aisle with her father, arm in arm. Joe smiles thinking how he couldn't be luckier. When they reach the stage, Russell puts Mel's hands in his. It's quiet until the minister speaks, "We are gathered here today to join Melanie Allison Burke and Joseph Paul Longo in holy matrimony. The couple has decided to write their own vows. As most of you know, Joe and Mel always want to get the last word in. Whoever goes first has been decided by a coin toss earlier this morning. Joe, take it away."

"Mel, I love you. I feel like a relationship should be based on honesty. So, I have to tell you that my ankle injury was not by you. I went dirt biking with the boys and Ryder dropped one on me. I'm sorry. But anyway, I promise to be your protector, best friend, husband, and all the other things that will make you happy."

"Mel?"

"Joe, when I first met you, I thought you were a egotistical, ladies man, cleaning maniac. Trust me, I was right. At first, that was all I could see. But then I saw the little things. Like how you light up when your Mom walks in the room, or how you make my niece and nephew laugh, and because of all those things, I've fallen in love with you."

"Joseph, do you promise to love and cherish Mel for eternity?"

"I do."

"Mel, you the same?"

"I do."

"Then I announce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!"

Mel and Joe enter into a very passionate kiss but break off to walk down the aisle once more. They go to the reception.


	2. The Reception

**I got a follow! Thank you so much! While you're reading this, don't forget to check out my Once Upon a Time story! It's entitled 'Coming Back For You' Enjoy:)**

Mel and Joe are dancing. Mel leans her head on Joe's shoulder. "I can't believe wer are married. Finally!" She says. "Longest four weeks of my life."

Joe chuckles, "I know! We are so lucky!" He says. He kisses he temple and continues dancing. "Do you wanna stop? I'm getting really tired."

They stop and go sit down for a drink at the bar. Gloria walks up. "Mel, should you be drinking? You're positive you're not pregnant?"

"Mom!" Joe yells.

"I'm very positive." Mel says, smiling.

"When was the last time you took a test?"

"Like two months ago. It was a false positive."

"Really?" She pats Mel's back. "My second pregnancy test was a false positive. After Teresa was born, I really wanted another baby. We tried and tried but all we could get was false positives. I was extremely upset, I'm guessing you were too?"

"A little."

"When are you two going to have one?"

"Someday, I hope."

**Okay! I hope this left you a little bit happy. I wanted Gloria to have an emotional side.**


	3. Baby talk

**Wow, I haven't updated in a few days. So sorry, but you want to know why? Go on my profile and check out my Once Upon a Time stories! This chapter may be my favorite.**

Mel and Joe just got home from the store. It's been three months since their wedding. Mel has something on her mind that she wants to talk to Joe about. "Joe!" She yells upstairs. "I need to talk to you!"

"Hey, I need to take a shower. What's up?" He says, climbing down the stairs.

"I need to talk to you, it's important."

"What is it?"

"Remember at the reception, your mother was talking about us having a baby?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I want to have a baby."

"Ummmmm..."

"Please Joe?"

"Yes!"

"I want a boy."

"You're choosing genders before your pregnant?"

"Mason, Brady, Little Baby Tucker."

"How long have you chosen those names?"

"I was a kid."

"Well, since Lennox is gone for college and Ryder is going too, I think we need someone else."

"Mason Walter Longo."

"I like that."

"Wanna start?"

"Umm... Yes!"

**Short...**


	4. Guess Who's Pregnant

**Someone asked me to update, so yeah! Here we go!**

Mel was holding the positive pregnancy test. "Joe!" She called from downstairs to upstairs. She knew she shouldn't drink alcohol. Since she's a natural Burke, it's going to be hard.

"Yeah?" Joe asked, running down the stairs. He had on his muscle shirts and shorts. "I've got like two minutes before I have another Longo Fit session." He said, writing stuff down on a piece of paper.

Mel handed him the pregnancy test. He looked at it and his mouth went open. "The plus sign means positive, right?" He asked, clueless. When Mel nodded, he ran over to her and hugged her, his hand on her stomach. "Were going to be parents!" He exclaimed. He smiled like he never has before.

"Yeah, we are!" Mel said, smiling back. She kissed Joe like there was no tomorrow.

"I love you, Mel."

"I love you too Joe!"

**I know it's so short, but it covered so much!**


	5. Uninvited

**I haven't updated in a few days! I am so sorry. This story is just my least- liked story. Not a lot of views go to this story but for the viewers who do read it, this chapter is for you.**

Mel and Joe were watching a movie. His hand was on her stomach. There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Joe said, rushing to the door. He opened the door to reveal his mother.

"You tell me your wife is pregnant by a phone call?" She yelled. She saw Mel. "I'm going to be a grandma!"

"Mom, you have a grandson. Remember Marco?" Joe said, laughing, Gloria ran over to Mel and looked at her stomach. It had no bump.

"Of course! I love Marco. But this baby is from my handsome son!" Gloria exclaimed. "Have you gone to your first ultrasound yet?" She asked.

"No, actually that's next week." Mel said. She just wanted to know her baby was okay.

"I must stay then! I will go to the doctor with you and I'll help you cook." Gloria said, planning.

"Mom, you really don't have to do that." He said. Gloria gave him a look and he took back what he said. "I meant, Mom you have to stay!"

"Of course, I will!" She exclaimed.


	6. The First Ultrasound

**I don't really update with this one everyday. Just because, it doesn't get a lot of views. Anyway, enjoy!:)**

It has been one week since Gloria came. Today was the day for Mel's first ultrasound. She wasn't going to lie, she was excited. "Joe, are you ready to go see our baby?" She asked him.

"I can't wait." He said, excited too. "Mom, can you stay here and watch Lennox and Ryder?" He asked.

"They are grown! Why can't I go with you?" She asked.

"Because!" He said, closing the door before he would have to answer.

When Mel and Joe were at the doctor's office, Joe could barely contain his excitement. "Mel, we are going to see our baby!" He exclaimed.

"You're like a five year old hyped up on candy!" She said, laughing.

"Mel Burke!" The doctor called. Mel and Joe rushed to their room and Mel sat down

"Is this the Daddy?" The doctor asked, pointing to Joe.

"Yes, he is." Mel said, smiling.

The doctor rubbed the gel on Mel's stomach after taking her information. "Well, we see a healthy baby!" He said. "You can't tell the gender but you will on your next appointment."

"Look at our baby, Joe!" Mel said, as the doctor left.

"It's so cute!" He said, smiling.


	7. From The Earth to The Moon

**Who's ready for an update? I am!**

Joe had been crawling on his hands and knees for Mel's cravings. He would go out at midnight just to get her something small. Joe's over protective mode made Mel grin. She was in love with Joe Longo and he was just showing how in love he is with her. He told her everyday how much he loved her.

Joe would do anything to make Mel laugh. One night, he dressed up in a Batman costume and picked her up bridal style. He took her out onto the roof and they played a card game and talked all night. Joe always let her win in the card games, just to make her feel better about herself.

"Joe, do you want to decorate the nursery soon?" Mel asked, watching the younger man smiling at her with a cute smile. He was two days younger than her.

"Mel, can I tell you something?" Joe asked, brushing a piece of Mel's hair behind her ear. She nodded and he said, "I already decorated the nursery." He confessed.

"Without me?" Mel asked, a little hurt.

"You just have to see it, then you'll be happy." He led his wife into the un-finished nursery. It was in an outer space style. "From the Earth to the Moon."

Mel put her hands over her mouth in surprise and kissed her husband passionately. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mel."

Joe had painted the walls and the ceiling with dark black paint, and put yellow stars everywhere. The floor already was wooden but Joe had paid someone to paint the Earth in the middle of it. He also paid for a mural of the moon on the top of the ceiling.

Over the crib was a mobile that had all of the planets on it. Mel could'nt wait to put her child to sleep in that crib.


	8. Gender

**Sorry about not updating!**

Mel was in her twentieth week of pregnancy and today was the day when she would finally know the gender of the fetus inside of her. Joe had wanted to keep it a secret, but Mel had persuaded him to want to know like her. She wanted a boy, but if it was a girl, she wouldn't complain. "You ready to go?" She asked Joe, who was pulling his jacket over his shoulders.

"Yep," He replied, giving Mel her jacket and helping her put it on. Joe secretly wanted a girl, but if it was a boy then he would be happy. He personally just wanted a happy, bouncing baby that he could play with. Mel wanted a baby that she could dress up, and show off to her friends that already had babies, except Jackie. Joe kissed Mel's cheek before opening the car door for her.

They drove to the doctor's office and Joe re-opened the car door for his wife because he was a loving husband, in Mel's words. As soon as the doctors called them, Joe and Mel rushed to their room to see their baby again. It had been weeks since they had seen the developing fetus inside Mel's stomach. The doctor rubbed liquid on Mel's stomach, and put a machine on it so that she could see the baby.

The doctor moved it around a bit until she could see something. "It's a boy." The doctor exclaimed, congratulating the parents-to-be.

When Mel and Joe got home, they delivered the news to their families. "It's a boy!" Mel cried, hugging everyone. Everyone congratulated the couple and were happy for them.

**Read my other stories!**


	9. The Acceptance Letter

Joe brought in the mail, coming into the kitchen. "Is there anything for me?" Ryder asked, hovering over Joe. Ryder was expecting a college letter or two to come in today. He had applied for the colleges that he most likely could get into, with his pretty low grade average. Lennox had helped him pick the easiest ones, even though she was going to Toledo Community College.

"Yes," Joe replied, handing him an orange packet. "What are you expecting?" He asked, curiously.

Ryder opened up the packet, without looking at the words. He was too nervous to look at them. What if he didn't get in? All of his friends had gotten into some college, but Ryder applied to the ones that accepted people who were late. "Yeah," He replied. "This is a letter from Toledo Community College; the one that Lennox goes to." He said. "I'm too afraid to look at it."

Ryder put his hand over his eyes, and handed the letter to Joe. "Congratulations," Joe said, handing the letter back to his nephew. "You got in!"

Ryder looked in shock as he read over the letter. He had gotten into college! "That's awesome!" He exclaimed. "I'm going to be a college man."

"I'm so proud of you, Buddy." Joe said, patting Ryder on the back. Joe was the only father figure in Ryder's life, since his coward of a dad fled from the cops. "How about we celebrate? I'll make some food, and you, me, Aunt Mel, and Lennox will enjoy it together as a family."

"Sounds like a plan." Ryder answered, giving Joe a proud smile. Aunt Mel and Lennox were jumping for joy when they heard the news. Joe was a secretly upset that the little boy was growing up, as was Mel. Lennox was just happy that he was getting off of his lazy butt and doing something with his life.

That night, Mel and Joe were talking on the patio. "I can't believe our son got into college today." Mel said, referring to Ryder as her son. "It seems like yesterday when we were teaching him to tie his shoes!"

"Mel, that was yesterday." Joe chuckled, taking a sip of his tea. "They're growing up, aren't they? I hope Little Mason there won't grow up as quickly as Lennox and Ryder." He said, putting his hand over Mel's stomach.

**Hope you like that short one-shot of Ryder getting accepted into college. **


End file.
